Warm Snow
by Widzilla
Summary: Tatsuha menunggu seseorang di taman pada saat musim dingin... Warning! Rare pairing.


**Warning! Rare pairing! Don't like, don't comment!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warm Snow<strong>

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas panjang dan menerawang.

Orang-orang lewat bergantian. Berjalan berpasang-pasangan, bergandengan tangan, berangkulan, saling melempar senyum dan tawa pada pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Sang pemuda cemberut memperhatikan beberapa kali jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Udara dingin bukan masalah bagi pendeta Kyoto itu. Jaket tebal sudah ia persiapkan sebelum berangkat mengunjungi kota tempat tinggal abangnya. Namun kali ini bukan sang kakak yang ingin ia temui…

Bulan Februari membuat udara menjadi dingin. Nampak sebentar lagi akan turun salju. Punggungnya bersandar pada bangku taman, kedua tangannya bersembunyi di dalam saku jaketnya yang tebal, sementara leher hingga hidungnya terlindungi syal yang melingkar erat di leher.

"Dia terlambat…", desahnya.

Pikiran Tatsuha melayang, menemani waktu penantian di taman yang mulai mendingin itu…

Pertama kali pertemuannya dengan orang yang paling tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan menjadi sandaran cintanya…

Pertama kali ia menyadari ada perasaan sayang pada dirinya…

Ingin disayang dan diperhatikan, ingin memiliki dirinya, bahkan merelakan jiwa dan raga pada rival dari kakak iparnya…

Entah apa yang membuat segalanya berubah…

Salju mulai turun perlahan, memberi pemandangan indah di taman bagai kelopak bunga putih bertebaran dan menyentuh bumi. Udara semakin dingin, dan semakin membuat resah Tatsuha. Perlahan ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya. Wajahnya menengadah membiarkan bibirnya disentuh salju yang turun perlahan dan nafasnya memutih.

Tak lama, terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa mati membeku jika tidur di sini…"

Tanpa membuka mata, Tatsuha tahu jelas pemilik suara itu, "Kau terlambat… Kalau aku mati kedinginan itu semua salahmu, bodoh…"

Tatsuha membiarkan matanya tertutup hingga ia merasakan ada udara hangat tepat di depan wajahnya dan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan pria berambut hitam menciumnya. Tatsuha menikmati ciuman hangat dan penuh kerinduan itu.

"Maafkan aku… Aku baru bisa keluar studio setelah Ma-kun dan Ken-chan menemukan teman untuk menemani mereka minum-minum… Rengekan mereka itu benar-benar membuatku sebal…", Tatsuha tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan seorang vokalis ASK dan membiarkan pria tersebut menciumnya sekali lagi.

"Kau banyak alasan, Tacchi…"

"Habis kalau aku tak punya alasan nanti kamu tambah ngambek…"

"Nggak kok…!"

Aizawa Taki tersenyum geli melihat wajah cemberut cowok yang lebih muda enam tahun darinya itu. Ia menarik dan memeluk Tatsuha, sementara cowok tersebut menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Taki. "Maaf, Tatchan… Kita langsung ke apartemenku saja… akan kuhangatkan tubuhmu… oke?".

Wajah Tatsuha merona mendengar bisikan dan desahan Taki di telinganya, namun ia melanjutkan dengan anggukan kecil dan pelukan erat.

"Sudah, ayo cepat… Aku takut aniki lewat sini dan melihat kita…", Tatsuha menarik lengan Taki dan mengambil ranselnya yang bersandar di bangku.

"… Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali jujur pada Shuichi dan suaminya kalau aku mengencanimu… Masih belum tepat waktunya' kah?", Taki menyandarkan pipinya ke kepala Tatsuha.

"Jangan dulu deh… Kalau Shuichi sih sudah memaafkanmu dan melupakan apa yang kau lakukan… Aniki masih sensitif kalau mendengar namamu… ", Tatsuha memeluk lengan Taki semakin erat.

"… oke deh… Tapi aku berharap suatu saat aku bisa mengatakan pada dunia bahwa kau adalah milikku…", sebuah ciuman penuh hasrat mendarat di bibir Tatsuha sekali lagi, namun cowok itu tak pernah keberatan untuk membalasnya.

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>OTP saya di Gravitation. Ini fic sekedar untuk 'menyalakan' lagi akun ff saya yang udah lama mati. Jadi hanya sekedar main-main dan menghilangkan bosan serta kesepian menyadari hanya saya seorang diri yang berfangirling ria di pairing ini… #gelinding… Nampaknya di dunia ini hanya 2-3 orang yang suka sama pairing ini #galaw<strong>

**Makasih banyak udah baca :)**


End file.
